Un premio agridulce
by Faoladh
Summary: Por culpa de un concurso del alto mando, Haida termina unos días en un hotel cinco estrellas más ciertos lujos todos pagados por parte de la empresa, pero no es el único que disfrutara aquellos "beneficios" ya que Fenneko deberá acompañarlo, ¿Que puede salir mal? Sin embargo ninguno contaba que debían pasar juntos y que la habitación escondiera un pequeño detalle... ¿Quieres saber?
1. La llegada

La noche caía y con ella una tormenta fuerte, aquella hiena maldecía aquel clima había pasado 4 horas sentado en aquel vehículo que la empresa les había prestado, estaba desesperado por el tráfico que la lluvia generaba, pero sobretodo todo, maldecía a la suerte, de todas las cosas que podían pasarle, le tocó aquella extraña fortuna.

Había ganado un viaje todo pagado por parte de la empresa por 4 días, hasta ahora todo parecía bien, excepto que alguien más debía acompañarlo y ese alguien más fue nada más ni nada menos que aquella zorra del desierto: Fenneko.

Hubiera deseado con todas sus ganas que su acompañante fuera aquella panda roja, lo habría dado todo por qué Retsuko fuera su compañera de viaje, pero el otro boleto lo ganó la fenec...

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - la voz adormilada de la vulpina lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- No, aún no... El maldito GPS me indica que tardaremos mínimo 40 minutos más

\- Dijiste eso hace 40 minutos atrás

\- ¡Eso es una gran mentira!

\- Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que el navegador del GPS ha estado recalculando ¿Verdad?

En ese instante el carro freno de golpe, Haida observó aquella pantalla, notando que la imagen estaba congelada, por culpa de su distracción siguió por la carretera, en ningún momento prestó atención al dichoso aparato, ya que solo seguía las instrucciones de la voz de la IA. Maldijo por ello, tanto que ahora era la vulpina quien se reía de su suerte.

\- Basta Fenneko... No deberías reírte de esto

Rápidamente, la chica sacó su celular y en un santiamén les dió la ruta a seguir

\- Espera a que Retsuko se entere de esto

\- ¡Ni una sola palabra!

\- No prometo nada

Un par de kilómetros, 5 vueltas (2 prohibidas) y 40 minutos después...

Por fin habían llegado aquel dichoso hotel, tal como lo decía en el folleto, era un hotel grande que lucía muy elegante y reservado por fuera, su diseño era contemporáneo, aunque estaba a mitad de la naturaleza no dejaba de ser una fachada fina. Estacionaron el automóvil lo más cercano a la entrada, la lluvia no parecía ceder en ningún momento, con mucho cuidado Haida salió del auto para posicionarse en la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a su amiga, ella en cambio bajo sin el menor de las preocupaciones, en el acto golpeó al pobre Haida con la puerta del auto, a veces su amiga lograba sacarlo de quicio.

Juntos entraron a la recepción de aquel hotel, tal como lo esperaron, aquel lugar era bastante suntuoso

\- Muy buenas noches ¿Tienen reservación? - dijo una cabra recepcionista al verlos llegar, Fenneko sacó aquel papel donde estaba el nombre de la reservación - Siganme

\- ¿Que hay de nuestras maletas?

\- enseguida las traeremos

Tardaron un par de minutos en subir hasta el tercer piso, durante el trayecto pudieron conocer más sobre aquel lugar, el hotel tenía una zona de Spa y aguas termales, donde ellos tenían acceso, eso emocionó mucho a la chica, en cambio a Haida, realmente esto le habría gustado pasarlo con aquella panda roja.

Pronto se detuvieron en la puerta 397, la puerta era un poco más ancha que la de los demás cuartos, esto alertó un poco a ambos.

\- Su habitación

\- Espere un momento ¿Cómo que nuestra habitación? - dijo algo molesto aquel hiena

\- así es caballero

\- debe de haber un error - contradijo ahora la vulpina

\- no hay error señorita, aquí dice que se ha reservado una sola habitación y es esta

\- pues espero que tenga dos camas

Aquello provocó que la empleada riera de manera escandalosa, ninguno comprendía que estaba ocurriendo

\- escuchen, ustedes reservaron la habitación "Dulce nido" y no hay cambios ni devoluciones, al menos que estén dispuestos a perder su reservación y esperar a que una de las habitaciones regulares se desocupen, pero eso tomaría días… que disfruten su noche - dijo para después retirarse.

Haida y Fenneko no tuvieron más opción que entrar a la habitación, ya habían llegado lejos, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo efecto en ambos, realmente si intentaban cambiar de plan, era posible que se los descontarán de su sueldo, al entrar notaron que aquella recamara era curiosamente más grande de lo que imaginaban, había unos pequeños sillones pero elegantes en la entrada, los muebles estaban bien distribuidos y al fondo estaba la cama que era más grande de lo normal, ambos quedaron perplejos al ver lo espacioso que todo era.

\- genial... De todas las cosas que pudieron pasarme esta supera a todas y por mucho - reclamó muy irritado Haida

\- No es cierto, la peor de todas fue aquella ocasión cuando te embriagaste en la fiesta de fin de año y abrazaste a Retsasuke pensando que era Retsuko

\- ¡FENNEKO!

\- ya, ya... No luce tan mal

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan positiva?

\- Haida, somos amigos, si quisiera hacerte algo indebido pude haberlo hecho desde antes.

\- Estoy muy cansado como para discutir... Quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo

\- ve el lado bueno gruñón, al menos tenemos todo un fin de semana y dos días más de descanso, comida gourmet, relajación... y ¡Todo gratis!

Fenneko tenía razón, quizás todo esto no era tan malo después de todo, tenían todo para relajarse, quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo...

Tras pensarlo mejor, aquel hiena decidió comenzar a relajarse, por suerte ambos habían acordado compartir la cama, era demasiado grande para ellos dos por lo que tendrían un buen espacio para cada uno sin incomodar al otro, ahora Haida se estaba preparando para dormir, mientras que su amiga tomaba un baño, realmente este lugar se veía acogedor aunque fuera elegante, se podía sentir un cierto aire romántico, cosa que él, le habría gustado más disfrutarlo con Retsuko, quizás en esta ocasión pudiera decirle lo mucho que la quería y si tenía suerte, podría hacer una buena relación con ella.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - la voz de Fenneko lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- no es nada es solo que... - no pudo articular una sola palabra ya que vió a su amiga algo inusual, ella llevaba una playera larga de color gris que le llegaba hasta los muslos, trato de recuperar la postura, realmente no podía creer que ella no tuviera la decencia, él en cambio llevaba una vieja camisa de manga larga y un pantalón pijama a cuadros.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡No me digas que dormirás así!

\- ¿Que tiene de malo?

\- b-bueno... Eso es algo... Atrevido - un ligero rubor se le había tornado el rostro

\- Eres un paranoico - sin más se metió a la cama para tratar de dormir - además, te conozco bien Haida, yo se que jamás me harías algo indebido... Yo no soy Retsuko

\- ¡Ni con ella haría algo indebido!

\- como sea... Deja dormir - dijo para después lanzarle una de las almohadas.

Haida sin mucho ánimo, hizo lo mismo, pronto el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en aquella cama, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se relajaba esperando por fin tener el merecido descanso.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando algo despertó a la hiena, aún era estaba oscuro, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, el cual marcaba la 1 AM, trato de moverse sin mucho éxito, algo lo estaba sosteniendo, volteo la cabeza para ver, su sorpresa fue que Fenneko lo estaba abrazando, pero al verla mejor pudo notar que la chica tenía una de sus piernas sobre su cuerpo lo que ocasionó que dejara al descubierto la parte del dorso, sin querer el chico miró aquella zona, una enorme coloración tiñó su cara, ya que había visto las bragas de su amiga, con mucho cuidado se quitó a la vulpina de encima, comenzó a moverla hasta su lugar, volviendo a taparla, para tratar de dormir de nuevo. Sin mucho éxito, Haida se quedó viendo el techo ¿Que hubiera pasado si Retsuko hubiera venido en lugar de Fenneko? Quizás estaría feliz por ser ella quien durmiera a lado de él o quizás... Se moriría de vergüenza por tener que compartir la habitación, ella quizás habría llamado a la empresa para que les cambiarán de habitación, realmente no sé sentiría muy cómoda en esta situación.

Por otra parte, le alegraba un poco que al menos fuera Fenneko y no cualquier otro de la oficina, si hubiera sido Komiya él hubiera estado de castroso, Kabae no pararía de hablar, Tsubone lo trataría como un exclavo y ni hablar de Tsunoda, ella se le estaría insinuando; en parte tuvo suerte en que fuera ella.

¿Que haría ahora? Podría prender la televisión y verla, pero eso ocasionaría que Fenneko se despertará, ver el techo no era tan divertido ni una buena forma de pasar el rato, suspiro, trataría de encontrar algo para entretenerse, era ahora que deseaba traer consigo su guitarra, cuando el insomnio llegaba, tocaba algo hasta dormir, pero no la tenía consigo.

\- solo estamos nosotros - dijo muy por debajo para no despertarla - pero me alegro que lo fuera

Al día siguiente:

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana, Fenneko se estaba despertando, perezosamente comenzó a levantarse, miró a su compañero quien dormía plácidamente.

\- Si... Retsuko... No sabes cuánto... deseo esto... - dijo entre sueños, eso provocó que ella riera, iría por su teléfono para grabarlo y chantajearlo después, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no debía ser tan mala con él, después de todo, él era su mejor.

Sin más, la chica comenzó alistarse, realmente quería aprovechar al máximo su estancia en ese lugar, no sabría cuando volvería a relajarse, tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño, este día sería para ella y nada ni nadie se lo quitará.

Tras varios minutos, Haida comenzaba a despertar, con un poco de cansancio comenzó a levantarse para ir directo al baño, aún estaba algo adormilado por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos, chocaba con algunos muebles en su camino, sin embargo ninguno lograba despertarlo por completo, fue hasta que el grito de Fenneko logró hacerlo, seguido de una enorme barra de jabón que le aventó a la cara

\- ¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE HAIDA?!

\- ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN!

Él cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, realmente se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho, no fue su intención verla mientras se bañaba, él no era un degenerado, sus padres habían criado a un "hombre ético", realmente comenzó mal la mañana.

Una vez que salió la fénec, el hiénido tomó su ropa que ya había preparado posteriormente y se adentró en el baño, resguardandose para no enfrentarla, al mirar más detalladamente el baño quedó fascinado por aquél cuarto, era más amplio de lo normal, las paredes eran de mármol pulido, el piso de un blanco azulejo que podía ver su rostro en el, en la esquina, había un jacuzzi, al frente estaba una lujosa regadera

\- wow, esto es muy exagerado

Conforme fue avanzando, notó que había jabones finos cerca de la regadera y sales de baño para el jacuzzi, realmente este lugar no encatimaba en gastos, sin mucho más comenzó con su aseo personal.

Tardo un par de minutos en estar listo, cuando acabó sacó su cabeza lentamente del umbral de la puerta, observando que la vulpina no lo viera, sintió alivio cuando notó que no estaba, salió rápido ya que había olvidado los pantalones que usaría para ese día, era ropa cómoda (y claro sin perder el estilo) usaba una playera azul marina con el logotipo de su banda favorita, los pantalones eran negros y sus bien merecidos botas, en cuanto terminó de arreglarse el ruido de su celular le llamó la atención

-"Si la hermosa chica ya acabó... Te espero para desayunar" ~Fen

Suspiró pesadamente, a veces odiaba como era Fenneko con él, pero no podía esperar más, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga, siempre estuvo para el cuando más se necesitaban. Salió del cuarto corriendo, era descortés dejar esperando a su amiga, en cuanto entró al restaurante que tenía el hotel, busco a la chica con la mirada, pero no logró encontrarla, había muchos animales, pero era obvio, estaban en plena temporada vacacional por lo que sería difícil encontrarla en ese mar de personas.

\- ¡Haida! ¡Por acá! - sentada en las mesas del medio, se encuentra la chica, rápidamente él se apresuró hasta ella

\- Lamento la demora

\- ¿Tanto tiempo para esto?

\- ¿Que tiene de malo? - dijo sin mirarla

\- vienes a vacacionar... Pudiste usar algo más para la ocasión

\- claro ¿Y qué se supone que deba usar?

\- algo como yo

\- Yo no me pondré un vesti... ¡Estás usando un vestido!

Fenneko traía un vestido blanco floreado, cosa que a él le pareció extraño ya que jamás le había visto con uno, Siempre usaba ropa que la cubriera más de la cuenta y la ropa de oficina, jamás pensó verla tan femenina.

\- vengo a relajarme, ahora deja de verme de esa manera, ve por algo para tragar... - dijo molesta

\- oye lo siento, me sorprende verte así - dijo para levantarse por algo para el desayuno, Fenneko ya tenía un plato de fruta con granola y frutos rojos, quizás el podía ir algo similar.

El desayuno pasaba con normalidad, ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada, solo se dedicaron a comer, Fenneko no paraba de ver su celular, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado el hiénido.

\- ¿Ya tienes planes para hoy?

Haida miró a Fenneko - no realmente, supongo que tú sí

\- planeaba tomar una sección del Spa, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas

\- ¿No crees que eso suena extraño?

\- ¿por qué lo dices? - eso llamó su atención - Haida, somos amigos, tu mismo lo dijiste anoche no soy Retsuko para que hagas algo indebido...

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!... Yo dije que no te haría nada indebido - una enorme coloración apareció en su rostro

\- tienes razón ¿Es por eso entraste cuando me daba un baño? ¡Pervertido!

\- E-eso fue... Eso fue un a-accidente... ¡Pero tú tuviste la culpa por no ponerle el seguro!

\- como sea... Eres un pervertido Haida

\- ¡YO NO LO SOY! - ese grito provocó que muchos se le quedaron viendo a ambos, la tensión comenzo a invadirlo

\- entonces ¿Vienes?

\- Yo... Me gustaría primero explorar al hotel, quizás más tarde vaya al spa

\- es tú decisión - tomó su celular de nuevo

\- si no te importa, creo que iniciaré mi recorrido ahora

Haida se levantó del asiento, Fenneko no siquiera lo vio irse, ella siguió sentada observando su teléfono, no quería alzar la mirada, una parte de ella se sentía destrozada.

\- si fuera ella apuesto a que no lo pensarías dos veces - dijo con cierto coraje.

Día uno

Continuará...

¿Qué tal cómo les va? Aquí Faoladh reportándome con esta pequeña idea que me brotó de repente, es gracioso pero lo nació mientras regresaba a casa, llovía un poco y me quedé pensando en ¿Que pasaría si esos dos están juntos en una habitación? Para ser sincero me vino a la mente millones de pensamientos locos, pero la buena fue esta, no veo muchos fics sobre esta pareja y sinceramente me gustaría que ellos dos quedarán juntos pero sería un milagro, aún no descarto la idea de que en la tercera temporada Fenneko se le declare a Haida pero me dirán que eso no es posible por lo del especial de navidad, sin embargo: ¿Se vale soñar no?

Prometo no demorar mucho, estarlos subiendo cada fin de semana...

Una advertencia más, es posible que haya un Lemon explícito (a quien engaño claro que habrá lemon) así que están advertidos

¡Sean felices criaturitas del bosque!


	2. Día Uno

Haida había abandonado el área hotelera, ahora se encontraba en la parte del sendero del bosque, quería encontrar algo que hacer durante el día, prefirió caminar un poco, más tarde tomaría la opción de consentirse, tal como lo sospechaba, este hotel era suficientemente ostentoso, tenía canchas de tenis, albercas con clima, un par de zonas para acampar, incluso había un mini golf, si el jefe Ton se enteraba los próximos despidos serían los de él y Fenneko...

El bosque le proporcionaba algo de tranquilidad, aunque el suelo estaba húmedo ese olor de la naturaleza le daba un toque relajante, divisó que había una pequeña colina más adelante, subió lo más rápido que podía, debido a que sus botas se hundían, tenía que ser cuidadoso en cuanto a sus pasos, no había mucho pasto por lo que le era complicado.

Una vez arriba, había un enorme cedro en el medio, la colina no era muy alta pero si se podía ver una agradable vista del hotel, era una buena vista, combinado con el olor fresco de la hierba y la tierra húmeda, esto era perfecto.

Se recargó en árbol, observó aquella vista maravillosa, cuanto daría por tener su guitarra con él, podría componer algún buen riff con la inspiración que el lugar le había provocado, sin embargo una sensación de nostalgia invadió al hiénido; dándose cuenta de que él era un ser solitario, le hubiera gustado compartirlo con alguien, no pudo sentir pena por si mismo, el ambiente era reflexivo ¿Hizo bien en seguir luchando por Retsuko? Ella siempre lo dejaba a un lado, cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, por inercia la panda roja se alejaba, lo único que conseguía era el rotundo rechazo, en parte, ya estaba cansado de intentarlo, quizás era el momento de tirar la toalla y buscar a alguien mas, después de todo era poco probable que Retsuko lo viera mas que su amigo.

Fenneko por su parte había regresado a la habitación, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar su estancia, pero sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, una parte de ella anhelaba que su amigo la acompañara.

\- con que así se siente cada vez que ella no lo ignora - Eso era, apenas era el primer día y ya se sentía abatida, se dio una bofetada mental, tomó aquella tarjeta de acceso, una bata y salio rumbo al Spa, por primera vez quería saber lo que se siente ser tratada como una estrella.

El olor a velas aromáticas junto con el incienso inundaban aquel lujoso lugar, las paredes eran de mármol blanco, la decoración de muebles finos y elegantes, la música ambiental le daba al lugar un toque relajante.

\- Esto es... maravilloso- dijo aquella vulpina árida cuando sentía aquel masaje, sus penas se estaban olvidando todo iba de maravilla hasta que algo la interrumpió

\- ¡Fenneko! - la voz de Haida la saco de aquel trance tan bello - ¡diles que estoy contigo!

\- ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿Ahora que Haida? - con mucha pereza la chica busco al dueño de aquella voz.

Un par de búfalos tenían apresado al hiena, Fenneko tuvo que apartar a la chica que le hacia el masaje para ir hasta donde estaba, en cuanto ella se acerco los búfalos lo soltaron de golpe, quedando boca abajo.

\- ¿podrías decirme que demonios haces aquí? ¡por todos los demonios Haida! - la chica observo que él estaba cubierto de lodo.

\- tuve un pequeño inconveniente, quise cambiarme lo juro, pero en cuanto llegue a la recamara... recordé que tú tienes la única llave ¿podrías prestármela?

\- si no me queda elección... - la Fennec le dió aquella tarjeta, Haida se levantó lo más rápido y salió del lugar.

Molesta la Fennec volvió a la silla de masaje pero fue detenida antes de tan siquiera acomodarse

\- debo pedirle que regrese a su habitación

\- Espera... ¿Por qué?- Reclamó enojada la chica

\- Su... Acompañante ha dejado el piso manchado y han armado un alboroto que muchos de nuestros clientes se están quejando, me temo que tendrá que marcharse.

_

La chica salió furica del lugar, sin duda ahora sí ahorcaba a Haida, sin más regresó a la habitación, en el camino encontró huellas de lodo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran de Haida, quizás el hotel podría hecharlos pero sus temores fueron creciendo cada vez más al ver que aquellas huellas eran efectivamente de él.

\- demonios... ¡Haida abre la puerta en este preciso instante!

\- ahora no puedo, regresa más tarde...

\- Te lo advierto, más vale que lo hagas por las buenas o...

El macho hiena al escucharla tan enfadada, abrió de inmediato, vaya sorpresa que se llevó la vulpina cuando Haida abrió la puerta, él estaba con una pequeña toalla en la cintura.

Aquella escena provocó que la chica se quedará pasmada, lo cual creó una fuerte tensión entre ambos, Haida cerró la puerta de inmediato, pasó un poco de tiempo para que la chica reaccionara y cuando lo hizo volvió a tocar. Haida abrió de inmediato, trató de disculparse pero la chica no respondió, sólo caminó directamente a la cama, él en cambio volvió al baño.

\- te dije que no podía abrir... - dijo desde la regadera - ¿Estás molesta? - no recibió respuesta, quizás Fenneko no lo había escuchado, por lo que no le dió mucha importancia.

Al salir encontró a la chica semi acostada en la cama, estaba sería, Haida ahora llevaba un nuevo cambio de ropa, se dirigió hasta la cama solo para sentarse a un lado, era una situación muy incómoda.

\- oye Fenn yo...

\- Eres un exhibicionista

\- ¿Que?... ¡No fue mi culpa! Te dije que claramente que no podía - la chica lo miró molesto, cosa que intimidó al hiénido - a todo esto... ¿Porque decidiste venir?

Aquella pregunta solo hizo enojar a un más a la fénec, quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furicas a su compañero de habitación.

\- ¿Fenneko?

\- por tú culpa me sacaron del spa... Ahora no se en que ocupar mi tiempo

\- ¿Por mi culpa? Yo no entiendo

\- ¡Dejaste lodoso el piso! ni hablar del maldito escándalo que armaste, por un demonio Haida ¿Que te paso esta vez?

\- aaaammm bueno esa es una larga historia

\- pues tengo toda la tarde libre por culpa de alguien, más vale que la cuentes

\- verás... Yo sólo fue un inconveniente con unas hojas y ya

Ella solo arqueó la ceja, realmente no le creía nada a su amigo

\- Haida

\- Está bien, me resbale por culpa de unas raíces ¿Feliz?

\- ¿Cómo fue que te resbalaste?

\- había encontrado una colina, decidí subir y admirar la vista, me descuide y me resbale

\- ¿Al menos estás bien? - preguntó seria

\- Sólo... Un par de raspones es todo

\- que bueno... Por qué yo voy a matarte

Fenneko miró con rabia a su compañero, Haida se limitó únicamente a tratar de controlar aquel mal carácter de la chica, pero por su bien era mejor huir del lugar por un tiempo.

\- ¿Que te parece si vemos la televisión? ¡Ay mira que buen informecial! - prendió la televisión pero ninguna imagen aparecía, solo pantallas con estática y bloqueo de canales, al parecer tenían que pagar por acceso a los canales de cable.

\- Bueno no hay nada en la televisión ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

\- No... Haida

\- Bueno quizás habrá algo mejor que hacer hoy

\- No habrá nada mejor que el spa

\- ¿Que te parece si vamos a...? Espera ví que hay... No eso no, creo que podemos… bueno eso no parecía

\- Calla - la chica tomó su celular - buscaré algo por hacer

\- ¿empezarás de stalker? - él río un poco pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vio aquella mirada de la chica.

_

La tarde transcurrió de manera lenta, ambos se habían quedado en la habitación, Haida había encontrado la sección de canales desbloqueados, sin embargo ya se estaba aburriendo de verlos.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo bueno Fenneko?

\- No - respondió de manera seca - has arruinado mi día

\- Oye de verdad lamento mucho aquello... Pero yo no fui quién grito - el hiénido se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de la chica - Voy a recompensartelo Fenn

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso me harás tú mismo un masaje?

Aquello provocó que Haida se sonrojara, ella solo arqueó la ceja en cuanto dejó de mirar su celular.

\- No se en que clase de masajes estés pensando Haida pero eso no sucederá

\- ¡No pensaba en nada malo!

\- Como sea... Eso no evitará que yo te lo siga reprochando

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, realmente Haida no sabía cómo reaccionar, Fenneko comenzaba a fastidiarlo de cierta forma.

\- creo que ví un bar en este hotel...

\- Si tiene uno, es uno de los mejores

\- iré por a inspeccionarlo ¿Te gustaría venir?

\- Haida... Si hubiera querido beber ya habría bajado, quiero hacer COSAS diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados en casa...

\- De acuerdo, pero la oferta sigue en pie - en cuanto acabo de hablar, se paró y fue directamente a la puerta, la chica sólo lo miro molesta.

Una vez afuera de la habitación notó como una de las recamarera limpiaba aquellas huellas lodosas, ahora entendía un poco el malestar de Fenneko, un sentimiento de culpa invadió al hiénido, pero siguió su camino, cuando bajo se dió cuenta de algo, no sabía dónde quedaba aquel bar, podía buscarlo por su cuenta o ahorrarse la molestia y preguntarle a los empleados por el bar, por lo que eligió la primera opción, después de todo ¿Que tan difícil era buscar en aquel lugar?

Tan equivocado estaba que terminó pidiendo indicaciones a uno de los empleados, el hotel definitivamente era grande, había pasado buscando más de una hora, parecía un verdadero laberinto (o al menos para él) aquello le ayudo a ver qué más alternativas tenía, podía hacer más actividades... Pero la idea de beber era algo que quería ahora.

Ahora estaba sentado en una de las mesas del establecimiento, aquel lugar lucía bastante suntuoso, había sillas rectangulares y redondas sin respaldo, las mesas eran de vidrio templado con un grabado perfecto, del lado izquierdo en el fondo, estaba una barra, los matices de colores armonizaba el lugar, la música era blues, no era un ambiente deprimente como a la que él estaba acostumbrado, aunque él se estuviera embriagando por lo menos lo relajaba.

\- ¿Otra cerveza señor?

\- No, tráeme algo más fuerte

En cuanto aquel camarero se fue Haida miró al escenario que había al frente, recordó aquella vez cuando él y su antigua banda de la universidad tocó en uno, precisamente había sido en un bar local. Sonrió cuando las imágenes volvieron a él.

_Precisamente fue un verano, cuando él y los "The bite hard" habían convencido al dueño del bar de tocar, no era establecimiento reconocido pero era un lugar popular en la universidad, muchos jóvenes (y adultos) iban los viernes, las bandas tocaban siempre y cuando atrayeran clientela, claro que los bite no eran aún muy reconocidos, solo los amigos de estos eran los que sabían de la existencia de la banda._

_La noche llego, Haida junto con sus amigos comenzaron tocando aquellas piezas de Rock Punk... Su primera noche fue algo que jamás olvidaría._

Tan pronto dejó de recordar rió con ironía, siempre se dijo a si mismo que no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo tratara mal, su sueño de ser un rebelde lo seguiría para siempre, pero la realidad cae tarde o temprano, él no siempre iba a ser joven, su banda tampoco, las deudas y las responsabilidades llegan, él lo sabía; no siempre iba a estudiar como tampoco no siempre sus padres lo iban a apoyar económicamente, él tenía que buscar por su bienestar, ya que la adultez llega y con ella diferentes desafíos junto con sus problemas.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la zorra desértica estaba entrando al bar, fue hasta que ella se acercó cuando por fin se dió cuenta de la presencia de Fenneko.

\- Fenneko veniste

\- Calla, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

\- aún así me alegra que estés aquí

El camarero llego con la bebida de él, Fenneko también pidió algo, pero lo de ella era excesivamente caro.

\- ¿Que haces Fenneko? - la miró sorprendido - ¿Tienes dinero para?

\- descubrí que la empresa ha pagado todos nuestros gastos

\- ¿Espera? ¡Que!

\- lo que escuchaste, si eso es verdad comeré como alguien de la realeza, no sé hasta cuando tendré una oportunidad así

Haida miró sorprendido a la chica, quizás el también podría intentarlo

\- Sabes que Fenneko... Tienes razón ¡Trabajamos duro y nunca nos lo reconocen!

Haida comenzó a pedir bebidas caras, siempre quiso saber cuál era el sabor de un buen Whisky, también pidió Vodka y absenta, Fenneko también pidió algunos tragos fuertes.

**Un par de tragos más tarde...**

La banda por fin había empezado a tocar, la mayoría eran canciones de la década de los 80's el ambiente era más para bailar, en una de las mesas se podía ver a nuestra pareja abrazada, ambos tenían un brazo levantado con un vaso al aire, cantando aquellas baladas.

\- Fenneko... Tu si eres una verdadera amiga

\- Haida, jamás te lo dije pero creo que yo...

No termino la frase cuando Haida se levantó del asiento repentinamente

\- ¡ESA CANCIÓN ~hip~ YO LA ~hip~ TOQUE! - vocifero feliz Haida - Yo toque esa canción cuando iba en la universidad ~hip~ fue en un bar como este ~hip~ recuerdo que esa noche yo ~hip~ era la sensación... Una chica me lanzo su sostén

\- Haida...

\- ¿Y sabes que? ¡YO AUN LO CONSERVO!

\- idiota - Haida tomó a Fenneko de la mano, la jalo bruscamente, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, las luces crearon un buen ambiente, sus ojos se sincronizaron, sus rostros comenzaron acercarse, todo comenzó a volverse romántico, sus labios estaban a milimentros, estaban a un roce de cumplir aquello, Fenneko había cerrado sus ojos

\- Fenneko - susurró

\- ¿si Haida? - dijo ella esperando lo inevitable

\- ¿Quieres ~hip~?

\- Yo...

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Haida había roto con aquel momento, Fenneko abrió los ojos para alejarse un poco de él, al principio lo miró molesta, pero después comenzó a carcarjearse.

\- ¿Que ocurre?

\- ¡Bailemos grandísimo ~hip~ tonto! Pero antes de eso ¡MESERO OTRA RONDA PARA MI AMIGO Y YO!

Los meseros ya estaban algo cansados de tener que servirles a aquellos dos pero por su trabajo tenían que hacerlo, cuando ambos ya tenían sus bebidas fueron a la pista de baile... ¿Que era lo peor que les podría pasar esa noche?

Al día siguiente

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, un malhumorado hiénido comenzaba a despertar, la cruda realidad comenzaba a afectarle, pero eso no es lo que preocupo al macho, trato de levantarse para ir al baño, pero algo se lo impedía, llevó su mirada a la parte de su pecho, notando que Fenneko estaba durmiendo sobre él... Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que él, únicamente estaba en ropa interior, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ¡¿Que demonios había sucedido anoche?!

Continuará...

¡**Hola a todos! Otro capítulo más que realmente no pude subir a tiempo, realmente pensé que en julio podría escribir pero no conte que**:

**1.- saldría de viaje y ni tiempo tuve de escribir**

**2.- donde estaba no tenía Wifi y que mis datos se acabaran**

**3.- Hasta a penas el miércoles regrese por lo que me estoy poniendo al corriente con otros proyectos más... En fin no fue por flojera (aún que admito que lo soy a veces) que no pudiera actualizar. Así que disfruten este**


End file.
